


Kisses for Halloween

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, BEWARE OF THE GIRL GERMS, Comedy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Pokemon - Freeform, Trick or Treating, cooties, kids are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Jinyoung and Chaeyoung take their son trick or treating and learn about how girl germs work.





	Kisses for Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Don't be surprised if you see more one-shots like this one over time because I have so many Halloween and family fluff feels X'D 
> 
> For those who are reading my Minseok/Chaeyoung story, the new chapter will come up this weekend or the next, but in order to get me back to writing ff's I thought I'd start out a bit small and write a few one-shots to get me back in the game ^,^
> 
>  
> 
> Now without further ado, enjoy!

It was a cold, dark night with the wind blowing on October 31st and the many trick or treaters shivered in their costumes. Luckily many of them also had a pokemon who offered them warmth as they continued on their quest for candy. I couldn’t help but smile at them, seeing them carefree and happy without a worry in the world yet and having their pokemon friends at their sides to protect them from any ghastlies that could come out on a night like this and scare them. 

  
  


“Mommy!” I looked to Kihyun who was running up to me with a big grin on his face, looking adorable in his azurill-pirate fusion costume with our family’s Houndoom, Hades, walking by his side with a smile on his face. Just like the other pokemon that accompanied the children, Hades looked after Kihyun and kept up with his pace much easier than me or Jinyoung to ensure his safety and keep any dark or ghost pokemon away that wanted to scare him. “Look! Look! I got chocolate!” I bent down a bit, catching him as he ran right into my open arms and held up the chocolate bar for me to see. “It got a picture of Hades! Isn’t it cute!?” Indeed, there was a cartoon Houndoom on the chocolate making me smile even more.

“Wow, that’s very cute but you know what’s cuter?” I asked.

“No? What?” He put the chocolate in his trick or treating bag. 

“You!” I peppered his face with kisses, laughing as he giggled and complained about girl germs. 

“Trust me, your mom isn’t a girl anymore. She’s too old to be a girl.” I pouted up at Jinyoung who stood by us with his hands in his pockets, looking suave in his buttoned-up shirt underneath one of his more casual trench coats and if I hadn’t been there to see Kihyun hand over a pair of socks with cartoon ghastlies on it one would think he was not dressing up for the holiday spirits at all. Meanwhile, I was wearing a princess dress and a crown as per Kihyun’s desire because, and I quote, “mommy you’re as pretty as a princess and there can be mean pokemons around, and princesses need to be protected and pirates are good with swords so I can protect you.” 

“So mean.” He rolled his eyes but bent down too, flicking his dark hair out of his eyes.

“If mommy kisses me, I don’t get girl germs?” Kihyun asked curiously as he looked up at Jinyoung, giggling when Jinyoung stroked his cheek with a finger only to gently flick his nose unexpectedly. “Daddy!” 

“No, mommy kisses and daddy kisses are germ-free,” Jinyoung said with a serious face.

“Hmm, okay.” Kihyun shrugged then gasped as he pointed beyond Jinyoung’s shoulder. “Mommy! I see Jooheon! Can I go say hi to Jooheon! Please! Pretty please!” Jinyoung and I looked in the direction Kihyun pointed at, seeing Jooheon clutching his dad’s leg, trembling like a leaf as he looked warily at some decorations and he looked so cute in his combee costume. 

“It’s rude to point at people.” Jinyoung chastised Kihyun who put away his hand remorsefully, Jinyoung’s lips thinned as while he was the one of us who were a bit more strict with teaching Kihyun about manners it didn’t mean he liked to scold him. “But yes, you can go and say hi as long as Hades goes with you.” Kihyun’s expression immediately changed, with a squee he threw himself at Jinyoung for a hug and planted a big, wet kiss on his cheek then mine before he ran to Jooheon who looked just as excited to see Kihyun when he noticed him. Hades ran along after him, wagging his tail at the boys and letting Jooheon pet him as the boys talked animatedly. 

“They’re so cute together.” Jinyoung hummed in agreement as he stood up and I did the same with a groan. “Ugh, I feel old.” As I felt my knees protest a little bit after having walked around for an hour or more in heels. 

“Told you.” Jinyoung laughed when I swatted his shoulder. “So, how much do we got left?”

“Down this street then I think we can call it a night, it’s getting late.” Jinyoung noticed me shivering and opened his jacket. With a smile I went into his embrace, snuggling into him as he closed the jacket around me and rested his face on my head. I sighed in contentment, putting my face against his neck and breathed in his scent. “I’m glad you came along tonight.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around much lately because of the pokemon league.” Jinyoung was an elite four member of the Kalos region, a good one at that but it also meant that during the pokemon league championships periods that he was away living at the Elite four quarters for months at a time. It had never been easy for Jinyoung to leave home once Kihyun had been born, he missed out on some stuff during the time he was away as Kihyun was growing up,  we put in a lot of effort on both sides to do video calls frequently or me taking Kihyun along to visit him to make up for it.

“But you’re here now, and that’s what important, that you always come home.” I pulled my head back, giving him a fond smile and raised a hand up to ease up his furrowed eyebrows. “If you’re going to work on getting wrinkles like that then work on getting more laughter wrinkles instead.” I joked, giggling as he snorted but eyes crinkled all the same as he began to smile. 

“You’re so weird.” He said.

“But you like it~” I sang.

“No, I love it.” He corrected me. 

“Besserwisser.” He kissed me then, soft lips moving against my own and he sucked on my lower lip for a moment making my knees feel weaker. “Love you.”

“Love you.” He answered and kissed me again. 

“Your daddy is going to get girl germs!” I giggled against Jinyoung’s lips, even more so when I felt his growing smile but we kept kissing for a moment longer before we parted. 

“It’s okay, daddy said that mommy is too old to be a girl so she doesn’t have girl germs anymore.” I rested my cheek on Jinyoung’s chest as I looked at Kihyun and Jooheon who were talking to one another. Hades stood close by, watching other pokemons. 

“Oooh, that’s good.” Jooheon nodded. 

“Oh no, I think, oh no...” I looked to Jinyoung, watching as he backed away from me clutching his chest.

“Do, you okay?” I asked, feeling worried for a second but it disappeared as I saw him wink at me so I played along. “What’s wrong?”

“Daddy?” Kihyun asked in a worried tone. 

“I thought mommy was too old but... Oh no, the girl germs are spreading!” Jinyoung said dramatically, puckering up his lips. “The only way to get rid of them is to give them to someone else!” He looked at Kihyun who had begun to smile again. “Come here!” 

“No!” Kihyun laughed and ran away with Jinyoung chasing after him. It was a lovely sight, while Jinyoung felt a bit bad at times at being away for so long he made up for it once he was home and I knew that Kihyun looked upon his father like one would a superhero. I saw a shift in the corner of my eye, I looked down to see Jooheon who had adjusted the hood on his costume. Jooheon looked as Jinyoung and Kihyun played and I crouched down beside him.

“Jooheon?” He was awfully quiet which made me curious. “Aren’t you worried that uncle Jinyoung will give him the girl germs?”

“No, my mommy kisses daddy all the time and he kiss me, but I’m fine. So KiKi should be fine.”I had to hide a smile behind my hand as he looked very serious. “It’s only contasheous if a girl kisses you.”

“Contagious.” I corrected him.

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” He said with furrowed eyebrows.

“JOOHEON! WATCH OUT SO MOMMY DOESN’T KISS YO-HAHAHA!” Kihyun yelled only to laugh as Jinyoung caught him and lifted him up with ease. Jooheon blinked at him then at me, I grinned and tinkled my fingers his way as I play-growled. 

“Now I’ll give you girl germs,” I sang, chasing after him with growled mixed laughter. 

  
  
  


That’s how it went on for a while before Jooheon’s parents came to claim him and Kihyun began to get tired. That night as we walked home Jinyoung carried Kihyun all the way, pressing a kiss every now and then onto our son’s temple and smiled whenever I caught him doing so. 


End file.
